


Last Name

by Emri



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emri/pseuds/Emri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls argue over what their last name should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Name

“Guys, this is getting us nowhere!” Chloe said as she stepped in between her arguing girlfriends. She breathed a sigh of relief as the two women quietened down at her words. She was used to taking the role of mediator in their relationship due to her perpetually sunny disposition but even she was starting to lose patience. They had been talking for over two hours and still hadn't been able to come to a decision.

“We need to make a decision soon Chloe, the ceremony is six weeks away and it takes at least four weeks to file the correct paperwork.” Aubrey reminded Chloe unnecessarily. The redhead knew that they needed to make the decision about what their joint last name would be soon. They were just starting to go round in circles in the discussion and Beca and Aubrey were starting to snipe at each other.

“OK so lets go over what we have agreed upon first and then we can go from there.” Chloe suggested diplomatically. When neither woman protested she smiled and looked pointedly at Beca to sum up.

Beca rolled her eyes but followed the silent command saying, “Well we all agree that we can't hyphenate with all three names because that would be a ridiculously long last name plus we can't even decide the order the names would go in.”

“I still think it should be ordered alphabetically so that our last name would be Beale-Mitchell-Posen.” Aubrey interjected.

“It's still ridiculous to use all three names.” Beca stated. Aubrey opened her mouth as if she was going to argue but Chloe cut her off in an attempt to stop another argument.

“Beca's right, we can't use all three names.” Chloe said but softened the blow with a tender look at Aubrey.

“Fine, what about two names then?” Aubrey suggested as she sat back down on the sofa that she had vacated when she stood up to argue with Beca.

“That's going to make someone feel left out.” Beca pointed out as she dropped down onto the sofa next to Aubrey.

“I agree.” Chloe added as Aubrey rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. Chloe sat down on the coffee table in front of Beca and Aubrey and took their hands.

“Well that means we will have to just pick one of our names.” Aubrey sighed already feeling the headache that would surely result from having to pick just one name.

They had been struggling for months to make decisions about their commitment ceremony that all three could agree to and this was just another issue in a long line that Aubrey anticipated would take a lot of effort to resolve. She turned to meet Beca's eyes, knowing in advance that the brunette would be the one that argued hardest with her.

Beca, for her part, wasn't trying to be difficult but she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect during their ceremony. If that meant that she had to argue so that both of the women she loved were sure of their decisions then that was what she would do.

Sensing the argument that was brewing and trying to avoid it Chloe suggested, “Why don't we put each of our last names in a hat and pick it out at random?” She knew that Aubrey definitely wouldn't go for that suggestion but she thought Beca might agree. At the very least she hoped she might get a laugh and some of the tension in the room would be eased.

She was successful and once again proved that she knew her girlfriends well as Beca chuckled and Aubrey huffed. “I don't think so Chlo, Bree might blow a gasket.” Beca said with a smile still on her face. She didn't want to let Aubrey shoot down the idea because the blonde would have been a little harsher with her refusal.

“OK so let's do the alphabetical thing. Start with Beale.” Beca suggested and Aubrey visibly relaxed as the hat suggestion was taken off the table.

“As much as I would love to keep my last name, Beale wouldn't be good for you Becs.” Chloe stated. 

“Why me?” Beca questioned in confusion and received a look from the redhead suggesting that she should have realised what the problem was.

“Beca Beale.” Chloe said and looked at the two women sat across from her. Aubrey looked just as lost as Beca. “It just doesn't flow, it doesn't sound right.” Chloe explained. “It's like elaboration.”

There was silence for a moment before Aubrey asked, “Do you mean alliteration? That the names don't sound right because they both begin with a B?” 

“Yeah!” Chloe exclaimed, happy that she was being understood. 

Still not quite seeing what the problem was, Beca moved the conversation along. “OK so that leaves Posen and Mitchell.” 

Before they could say any more the doorbell rang and Beca jumped up from her seat to answer it. Aubrey and Chloe looked at their girlfriend's retreating back curiously. Beca was not usually one to rush to answer the door especially when the other girls were home to answer it.

“It can't be Posen either, sorry Bree.” Chloe said bringing them both back to the conversation as they heard Beca talking to someone at the front door.

“Why not?” Aubrey asked, looking slightly offended.

“Chloe Posen. It has the same problem as Beca Beale.” Chloe explained.

“There's no alliteration in that name Chloe.” Aubrey pointed out.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully and said, “I know that Bree, I mean that it doesn't flow either. It doesn't sound right.”

Aubrey opened her mouth to argue when Beca made a reappearance in the room holding two pizza boxes. She already had the top box open and a slice of pizza hanging out of her mouth. She stopped in the middle of the room when her girlfriends turned to look at her.

“What? I got you guys one.” Beca said juggling the boxes around in her hands so that she could pass the bottom box to Chloe. “It even has the peppers and onions and stuff that you like on it.” 

“Thanks Becs but when did you order this?” Chloe asked, smiling as she opened the box to see that the pizza had half her favourite toppings on it and half of Aubrey's favourite. 

“When we were arguing earlier I made an online order on my phone.” Beca explained as she sat back down and dug into another slice of her meat lovers pizza.

“Thanks Becs, I was starving.” Chloe said, taking a slice from her half and offering the box to Aubrey. 

“Me too.” Beca replied through a mouth full of pizza as Aubrey took the box.

“Only you would think about food when we are discussing something as important as our last name.” Aubrey said to Beca but the bite was completely taken out of her words by the fond smile on her face.

“You love me Posen.” Beca said with a smirk that was somewhat negated by the bbq sauce that was on her chin from the pizza.

“Unfortunately I do.” Aubrey said with false exasperation as she wiped the sauce off with her thumb then licked the digit clean.

“I love both of you guys too.” Chloe added on, beaming at the interaction she had witnessed and wanting to be included. She got two responding declarations of love and they finished off their food.

“So we still haven't made a decision.” Aubrey pointed out once she came back from depositing their left over pizza in the kitchen.

“So I guess you guys didn't suddenly make a decision whilst I was paying the pizza guy?” Beca asked wistfully, already knowing the answer.

“Well we did decide against Posen as Chloe Posen has 'flow issues'.” Aubrey informed the brunette, using air quotes to signify that she didn't think that flow issues were a real thing.

“That leaves Mitchell.” Chloe stated the obvious.

“Aubrey Mitchell and Chloe Mitchell. Do either of those names have flow problems Chlo?” Beca asked. She too didn't believe that the flow thing was really a problem but she wanted Chloe to be happy with whatever they chose. 

Chloe took a long few moments to consider each name, her lips moving as she thought about it. Finally she concluded, “They're both fine. I would love to be a Mitchell.” Chloe stated with a huge smile directed at Beca. The brunette felt a warm mushy feeling descend on her at the redhead's words that she would deny she was feeling to anyone that wasn't currently in the room with her. “What do you think Bree?” Chloe carried on to ask.

Both Chloe and Beca were aware that Aubrey had some complicated feelings and thoughts associated with her own last name. Most of them came from her own father attaching unobtainable standards to the fact that she was a Posen. It often caused her great amounts of stress to be a Posen and had led to her briefly stress puking in college, an issue she had since gotten over. However she was still proud to be a Posen and it was deeply tied in with her sense of identity.

“I'd be lying if I told you that I hadn't been thinking about this issue since the day that Beca proposed. I have considered the idea of having every combination of names including losing my own.” Aubrey said. She ran a hand through her hair and looked away from the two women while she gathered her thoughts.

Finally she turned back towards her girlfriends and said, “I think I would like to be a Mitchell as well.” A faint smile played at her lips and her spine stiffened into a pose that Beca and Chloe had deemed, 'Determined Aubrey'. 

Chloe clapped her hands together and bobbed in her seat, happy that they had finally come to a conclusion but Beca needed a little more.

“Bree.” Beca drew both of Aubrey's hands into her own and looked into the green eyes she loved so much and asked, “Are you sure?” In her question was the unspoken knowledge of what the Posen name had contributed to who Aubrey was as a person and Aubrey could tell.

“I appreciate the concern Beca but I had thought through all the eventualities and I'm happy with our decision.” Aubrey's words and smile were genuine and it was enough to soothe any fears that Beca may have had.

Then something hit Chloe and she asked, “What about you Becs are you happy with us having your name?” 

Beca looked at her as if she were crazy. “Are you kidding me? I would love for my girls to have my last name. It'll let everyone in the world know that you're both mine.” Beca said oblivious to the effect her words had on her girlfriends.

Aubrey and Chloe shot a glance at each other before they both moved towards Beca. 

“That's very sweet Beca...” Aubrey said as she rested a hand on the brunette's thigh and squeezed.

“...and super hot.” Chloe added resting both her hands on Beca's knees.

“As long as you know that you are all ours just like we are all yours.” Aubrey murmured into Beca's ear, savouring the way that the brunette had to swallow and take a deep breathe before she could reply.

“All yours.”


End file.
